The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a display device having a photolithography process and a display device manufactured thereby.
In a flat panel display such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display device, thin film transistors (TFTs), an interconnect layer and other components adapted to drive pixels are arranged on a substrate, and pixels including an organic EL layer are formed on top thereof (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-195008). In manufacturing steps of such a display device, each of the layers is patterned by a thin film formation process based on photolithography techniques.